No Matter What
by Tian Yerin
Summary: Tak peduli jarak, tak peduli penampilan, kita selalu dipertemukan dengan cara yang unik /TaeKook VKook/BTS's Fanfiction/


**No Matter What**

**TaeKook / VKook**

**Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parents but the story line belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**No Matter What "**_

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Your attention please, passengers of Air Canada on flight number AC7379 to Seoul please boarding from door A12, Thank you.**_

'_Oh my! I can't wait to see my hometown!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No matter how far apart we are_

_It reaches me_

Sesosok perempuan cantik, tinggi semampai, bersurai _ashy_ _green_, berjalan dengan anggunnya melewati kamar mandi bandara dengan membawa 2 kopernya. Tak lama, ia mulai beranjak keluar bandara dan berhenti disisi trotoar dekat air mancur. Ia terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam _clutch_ nya.

"Ayolah, dimana ponsel itu? Kena_"

Bahu perempuan itu tak sengaja tersenggol oleh seorang laki-laki dari belakang saat ia sedikit menunduk dan tanpa sadar tangan perempuan itu mencari sandaran untuk mencegah kelimbungan pada tubuhnya. Namun ada hal yang tak disangka terjadi. Insiden yang memalukan bagi keduanya. Kenapa? Karena saat satu telapak tangan si perempuan menyentuh pinggir kolam, yang satu lagi dengan tidak etisnya menyentuh bagian terlarang bagi kaum pria. Ya. Tebakan kalian benar...

Waktu seakan berhenti. Mata mereka bersitatap. Sorot wajah si lelaki itu tampak cuek sedangkan si perempuan tampak sangat terkejut, ia sangat sadar akan keadaan canggung kala itu. Secepat kilat perempuan itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk serta meminta maaf berkali-kali dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan lelaki itu yang saat ini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"_Ah_, sial!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai! Namaku Kim Taehyung. Usiaku 26 tahun. Mohon kerjasamanya!"

"_Wah_! Kau si lulusan RISD itu?"

Seorang bernama Kim Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia baru saja memperkenalkan diri dan bergabung untuk salah satu proyek milik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea Selatan.

"_Hey_, Hobbie! Ajak Taehyung berkeliling dan kenalkan pada bagian yang bersangkutan"

"_Aye_ bos!"

Si pemilik julukan Hobbie itu menggiring Taehyung berkeliling. Ia menunjukkan ruang apa saja yang sekiranya akan seringkali ia kunjungi dan juga ia mengenalkannya pada hampir seluruh orang dalam divisi yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Editing_? _Eum_, ku rasa aku seorang fotografer disini"

"_Ah_! Iya betul! Kau fotografer yang selalu disanjung-sanjung bos divisi itu. _Ah_, aku iri padamu. Di usia yang masih belia kau sudah terkenal dikalangan per-fotografi-an"

"Berlebihan sekali _haha_. _Oh_ ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum tau namamu"

"Aku Jung Hoseok, tapi hampir seluruh divisi disini memanggilku Hobie dan aku 27 tahun, pacar ku bernama Jung Krystal dari divisi sebelah_ _oh_ itu tidak penting _haha_" Taehyung memperlambat langkahnya.

'_Pasti berbeda' _pikirTaehyung_._

_Sometimes I hate it_

_I get scared of the present_

Taehyung terus saja mendengar ocehan Hoseok. Bagus juga baru sehari disana sudah dapat kenalan orang seperti Hoseok.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sembari mengobrol ringan. Sepanjang jalan mereka saling berbagi cerita dan tertawa.

Saat melewati divisi kekasihnya, Hoseok mengajak Taehyung masuk untuk mengenalkan Krystal padanya dan saat Taehyung melihat kekasih Hoseok itu, spontan raut wajahnya mengeruh.

"_Noona_?" bisik Taehyung.

Krystal menoleh, ia memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Kim Taehyung. Matanya menelisik penampilan lelaki disamping kekasihnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Maaf, tapi apa aku mengenal mu?"

"_Ah_, _anni_! Aku hanya menyapa dan menebak kalau kau sebaya dengan Hoseok _hyung_"

Krystal mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Ia mengamit telapak tangan Taehyung dan memberinya jabatan hangat.

"_Ye_, aku Jung Krystal, kekasih Hobie dan dugaanmu tepat_ aku memang seumuran dengannya"

Taehyung menyunggingkan segaris senyum simpul yang menawan. Tak lama ia menarik Hoseok dan memintanya mengenalkannya pada **CEO** di perusahaan itu. Alhasil mereka berjalan sampai ujung lorong dan dihadang oleh 1 ajudan yang berada di depan pintu.

Hoseok menarik lengan Taehyung dan membawanya pada _receptionist_ yang yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Apakah _hoejangnim_ ada?"

"Maaf, beliau sedang ada kunjungan bisnis dan mungkin beliau baru bisa hadir lusa mendatang"

"_Ah_, sayang sekali Tae kau tak bisa bertemu beliau"

"Bila ada keperluan saya bisa buatkan jadwal lusa depan"

_Receptionist_ itu mencatat nama yang disebutkan Hoseok. Kim Taehyung. Kamis, 20 September. Pukul 11 pagi. Perkenaalan dan pemaparan khusus pekerjaan.

Setelah note itu dibuat, Hoseok dan Taehyung pergi dari sana dan kembali ke divisi asal mereka.

"_Wah_, sekejap kau jadi populer"

"Berlebihan sekali _hyung_"

**.**

**.**

Taehyung menjalani hari pertama kemarin dengan begitu bahagia. Semua anggota divisinya sangatlah bersahabat begitu pula dengan orang di luar divisinya. Kepala divisi yang awalnya ia pikir kolot dan galak pun seketika sirna. Kenyataannya kepala divisinya adalah orang yang humoris dan _friendly_. Sungguh pembawaan diri yang menipu.

Hari ini hari keduanya disana. Ia tampak sibuk mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya. Kepalanya terus memikirkan konsep, _angle_, dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan kebutuhan pekerjaannya nanti.

Sedangkan disisi lain, tampak seorang laki-laki, muda, tampan, manis, dan berwibawa sedang menyesap kopi pesanannya di salah satu kafe kopi favoritnya bersama asistennya.

"Affogato yang manis ini seharusnya diminum bersama teman" lelaki itu melirik sisi kirinya.

"Duduklah. Kita sedang tidak di kantor atau pun urusan bisnis"

Lelaki yang diajak bicara segera mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan lelaki yang sedang menyesap kopi tersebut. Surai hijau _mint_ nya bergerak saat tangannya menyibak poninya ke atas.

"_Haah_, kau tentu tau affogato itu pahit, Jeon"

"_Ice_ _cream_ nya manis _hyung_"

Lelaki yang baru saja duduk mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil pelayan. Ia memesan Robusta.

"Robusta bahkan lebih pahit dari Affogato"

"_Hey_, punya ku ekstra madu, kau tahu" lelaki bersurai hijau _mint_ itu membela.

"Aku mengalah. Aku tidak pernah bisa menang dari mu, Minnie _hyung_"

Min Yoongi, nama lengkap lelaki itu, sekaligus sahabat lelaki menawan dihadapannya, Jeon Jungkook. Sudah bagai rutinitas yang wajib dijalani oleh mereka setiap minggu, minum kopi bersama disela-sela _break_ _time_.

**.**

**.**

Lusa. Hari ini hari dimana Taehyung membuat janji dengan **CEO** perusahaannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki _lobby_ itu dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk yang bertuliskan **CEO**. Sebelum masuk, tentunya Taehyung merapikan diri sekali lagi.

**Cklek**

"Selamat siang. Saya Kim Taehyung, fotografer dalam proyek kali ini"

Taehyung membungkuk hormat. Sebelumnya ia hanya melihat punggung kursi karena tampaknya _hoejangnim_ itu sedang melihat pemandangan yang lebih menarik di bawah sana.

Seseorang di sampingnya menunduk dan menepuk bahu lelaki yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik melalu _headphone_ merah kesayangannya. Sesaat setelah ditepuk, ia menarik sedikit _hedphone_ nya dan mendengarkan ucapan si penepuk dan saat itu juga ia pun melepas dan meletakkan _headphone_ nya di bawah , didekat kakinya kemudian ia berbalik untuk menyapa tamunya.

"Selamat siang! Perkenalkan, nama saya Jeon Jungkook. Namamu?"

Taehyung terpaku melihat wajah itu selama hampir 3 detik. Setelah sadar ia langsung menunduk, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

'_Ah, memalukan._.'

"__i_ _hei_! Siapa nama mu tadi?"

"_A_ _ah_! Nama saya Kim Taehyung. Saya fotografer yang direkrut untuk proyek kali ini, Jeon _heojangnim_"

Jungkook membuka map di mejanya. Ia membaca lembar demi lembar dengan mendetail.

"Duduklah_namamu Kim Taehyung, usia beranjak 26 tahun, kau lulusan terbaik RISD, _daebak_!"

Taehyung tersenyum manis, ia duduk dengan rapi dan melakukan kontak mata dengan baik.

Yoongi selaku asisten pribadi Jungkook memberikan map lain yang berisi apa saja yang harus dilakukan oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa kau memiliki konsep lain selain yang ku bacakan tadi?"

"Ada. Konsep ku adalah hitam putih" Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Saya tau konsep _case_ yang ingin ditonjolkan ialah warna merah. Tapi dengan menonjolkan konsep hitam putih, saat _flash_ kamera membingkai warna hitam putih, maka yang terbentuk adalah _image_ warna merah yang kental. Saya tau konsep ini sangat bertolak belakang, namun saya ingin memberikan pendapat terbaik saya"

Jungkook menimbang-nimbang ucapan Taehyung. Ia memajukan tubuhnya sampai hanya tersisa jarak 10 cm.

"Kau yakin akan hal ini bukan?"

Taehyung menatap mata bulat yang jernih itu dan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu"

**.**

**.**

**Chirp** **Chirp**

Kicauan burung di pagi hari membuat Taehyung yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kawasan Seoul Forest menjadi lebih bersemangat. Ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju seseorang dihadapannya. Sekilas, ia tampak sangat senang dengan wajah ceria yang terpampang jelas disana.

**Puk**

Sesosok perempuan menoleh saat bahunya ditepuk perlahan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Taehyung erat.

"_Hey_, apa tinggal di Rhode Island selama hampir 5 tahun membuat mu melupakan ku Tae, _huh_, kau jarang sekali mengirimi ku kabar" perempuan itu melepas pelukannya dan beralih merajuk dengan bibir di majukan dan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya.

"Tentu tidak, Bae. Kau tahu kan disana aku sungguh menuntut ilmu" Taehyung menarik bibir perempuan itu dengan gemas.

"_Haah_, iya iya, sekarang kau sudah menjadi fotografer handal. Oh iya! Bagaimana dengan profesi mu yang satu lagi? _Eum_, biar ku tebak_"

Perempuan itu memandangi penampilan Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah. Ia juga melihat senyum khas seorang Kim Taehyung terpatri disana.

"Kau pasti masih melakoni profesi model mu itu. _Wah_, kau sungguh mempesona" perempuan itu membenarkan topi Taehyung yang sedikit miring ke kanan.

"Aku selalu mempesona Bae. _Haha_"

Perempuan itu mencibir. Ia mengamit lengan kurus Taehyung dan mulai mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Ia juga banyak bercerita panjang lebar mengenai perubahan yang terjadi di lingkungan sekitar mereka.

"_Hei_, aku ini seperti benar-benar tidak pernah pulang selama 5 tahun ya sampai-sampai kau harus bercerita sepanjang itu?"

"Kau benar. _Haha_. Oh! Aku suka _ashy_ _green_. Sangat cocok untuk mu, Tae!"

"_Yah_, sekalipun hanya tipuan semata, dari dulu kau selalu menyukainya, bukan?"

"_Haha_, tipuan atau bukan, warna itu memang cocok untuk mu Tae"

Tanpa disadari, tak jauh dari posisi mereka bersenda gurau, ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka dengan detail, lebih tepatnya hanya kepada Kim Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

Di kantor, Taehyung datang telat dari biasanya. Baru saja ingin ingin duduk dan bersandar, ia langsung disuruh menghadiri rapat.

**Cklek**

"Maaf, saya terlambat"

Taehyung duduk di bangku yang tersedia, tepat disebelah Jungkook. Disana, Hoseok sedang memberi usul tentang konsep yang dimilikinya. Setelah Hoseok, satu persatu memberikan pendapat mereka disertai _slide_ mengenai konsepnya. Taehyung mendengarkan dari awal sampai akhir. Semuanya sama persis seperti apa yang sudah disampaikan _heojangnim_ padanya waktu itu.

Jungkook menoleh. Ia memberikan catatannya pada Taehyung.

_Sekarang berikan konsep mu. Biarkan mereka semua ikut menilai._

Sepersekian detik Tehyung membacanya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Dan Jungkook pun ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Taehyung dan entah mengapa, Taehyung semakin percaya diri.

Taehyung dengan yakin dan pasti mempresentasikan konsepnya meskipun ia tidak memberikan contoh _slide_ dan tidak membawa materi apa pun. Ini karena Taehyung diminta secara dadakan untuk hadir di _meeting_ tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Semua yang mendengar konsep itu sedikit bingung. Mereka terdiam. Hanya Jungkook saja yang bertepuk tangan.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanya Jungkook.

"_Heojangnim_, saya tidak begitu paham dengan konsep itu"

"Kalau begitu galilah pengetahuanmu, Jihoon-_ssi_"

"Yang lain bagaimana?"

"Saya paham maksudnya _heojangnim_. Tapi apakah konsep itu bisa menarik pelanggan untuk membeli produk unggulan kita ini?"

"_Ah_, pertimbangan mu bagus sekali, Minyoung-_ssi__ tapi bukankah memberikan suatu warna yang baru itu bisa menjadi daya tarik tersendiri?" seketika perempuan bernama Minyoung itu terdiam dan Jungkook kini menatap Hoseok.

"Menurut mu bagaimana, Hoseok-_ssi_?"

"Bagiku konsep yang Taehyung berikan cukup bagus. Karena disini Taehyung seorang fotografer, tentu ia memiliki sudut pandang yang lebih luas tentang konsep pemotretan"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia menjelaskan sisa dari konsep Taehyung dengan begitu apik. Sesuai perkiraan Taehyung, Jungkook bisa mengerti dengan baik apa maksud dibalik konsep _monochrome_ miliknya. Dan Jungkook juga menambahkan sedikit pemanis agar konsep miliknya bisa benar-benar dinikmati oleh seluruh pelanggan mereka kelak.

"_Nah_, sekarang waktunya _voting_. Yang setuju dengan konsep _monochrome_ milik Taehyung-_ssi_, silahkan angkat tangan"

Dan 80% setuju.

**.**

Taehyung berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah membantu serta mendukung konsep miliknya. Meskipun di satu sisi, pipinya merona hebat, ia tetap berusaha memberikan kontak mata yang baik. Tapi, sepertinya setengah pikiran Taehyung sedang tidak ditempat karena ia tak merespon perkataan Jungkook .

"Kau melamun lagi Taehyung-_ssi_"

"_Ye_? _Ah_! Maaf _heojangnim_"

"Meski sedang ada masalah, seharusnya kau tak bawa ke kantor, Taehyung-_ssi_"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan posisi tangan sedikit mengusap tengkuknya. Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang ada disebelahnya. Dahinya berkerut.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu, Taehyung-_ssi_?"

"_Ne_? Saya rasa pertemuan pertama kita adalah saat saya memperkenalkan diri di ruang anda, _heojangnim_"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum manis. Tanpa sadar, ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Sontak saja ia dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Taehyung gugup. Benar. Ditatap seperti sedang diintimidasi begitu membuat nafasnya tertahan . Selepas itu, bibirnya merapalkan sesuatu.

'_Not now, please'_

**.**

Jungkook duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, namun otaknya selalu berusaha mengingay wajah Taehyung sekalipun sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu.

"_Heojangnim_?"

Jungkook menoleh saat tangan asistennya menepuk bahunya singkat. Ia menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

Yoongi segera menyerahkan beberapa berkas untuk Jungkook baca dan tanda-tangani. Ia juga memaparkan sedikit tentang isi di dalam berkas tersebut.

Jungkook membaca dengan teliti dan segera menanda-tangani berkas-berkas yang lumayan banyak. Setelahnya, ia memberikan berkas tersebut pada Yoongi dan meminta tolong untuk mengembalikannya. Setelah Yoongi keluar, Jungkook berdiri untuk meregangkan ototnya.

'_Taehyung, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?'_

Jungkook bergegas duduk dan mengambil map berisi biodata milik Taehyung. Ia membaca ulang dengan teliti. Latar belakang, sekolah, _hobby_, dan sebagainya. Dan ia menemukan satu fakta yang sempat terlewat. Taehyung adalah seorang model dan siswa di ISB.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari libur. Tentunya tidak ada aktivitas di kantor. Jungkook pun selaku CEO tidak ingin liburan berharganya terenggut dengan harus selalu berkunjung ke kantor. Meski itu sebuah kewajiban baginya untuk sesekali mengunjungi kantor, Jungkook tetaap tidak mau. Dan pada akhirnya kewajiban itu ditiadakan khusus untuknya.

Hari ini Jungkook tampak sedang berkeliling Seoul Forest. Ia sedang ingin menghabiskaan waktunya untuk memandangi keindahan alam.

"Udaranya sejuk ya _hyung_"

"_Hoam_, kenapa aku juga harus ikut dengan mu? Aku masih rindu kasur ku"

Yoongi menguap, matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh ia masih mengantuk. Kalau bukan karena permintaan sahabat sekaligus bosnya yang pemaksa, ia enggan turun dari kasur.

"Minnie _hyung__" satu jitakan mengenai kepala yang lebih muda.

"Kenapa aku dijitak sih?" Jungkook mengusap sayang kepalanya.

"Jaga mulut mu jika tak mau dijitak"

"_Hehe_, _hyung_ kan memang mini jadi aku tak salah kan memang_" satu jitakan lagi, lebih keras.

"_Yak_!"

Yoongi mengacuhkan protes Jungkook dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. _Hah, berisik_. Itu batinnya.

Dijalan ia bertemu dengan teman perempuannya yang cantik, lebih tepatnya mantan semasa SMA nya.

"_Hai_. Sedang apa disini _noona_?"

Si perempuan yang terpanggil pun menoleh dan tersenyum meski sedikit terkejut saat melihat mantan terindahnya ada dihadapannya.

"Oh, aku sedang menunggu teman"

"Teman mu sedang dimana memangnya?"

Perempuan itu menunjuk lurus, tepat ke arah sekelompok orang yang sedang sibuk. Pemotretan.

"Teman mu yang mana?"

"Itu yang sedang difoto"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil beberapa kali. Ia tak begitu melihat jelas wajah si model. Yang ia tahu, model itu memiliki rambut panjang, tinggi yang berlebih, dan tubuh ramping. Jangan salahkan Jungkook bila ia tak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah cantik si model, salahkan saja kemalasannya mengenakan kaca mata atau lensa kontak. Padahal jelas-jelas matanya mengidap miopi.

"Cantik bukan? Meski begitu sebenar_"

"_Hei_ Jeon! Kau ini suka menghilang dan berpindah haluan ya! Lelah aku mencari mu"

Jungkook dan perempuan itu menoleh bersamaan. Dan Yoongi maminta maaf menyapa perempuan itu.

"Kau Irene? Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Aku baik sekali, Yoongi _oppa_"

Jungkook menarik Yoongi dan berpamitan pada perempuan itu. Irene, nama perempuan itu, bingung dengan ketergesaan Jungkook. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Dari jauh, ia masih memandangi punggung lebar mantannya itu dan segaris senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis.

"_Hayo_, sedang lihat apa kau?"

"_Yak_!" Irene memukul orang yang mengagetkannya.

"Jangan pukul aku! Sakit_kau jangan-jangan sedang memandangi pria itu? _Wah_, _wah_. Sudah _ah_ aku jadi cemburu"

"_Yaaakkk_"

**.**

**.**

_Time stops in the chaos_

_Our sounds connect_

Taehyung meregangkan tubuhnya. Ini hhari Minggu dan ia masih libur. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan duduk di depan kaca. Seperti biasa, ia memberi motivasi pada dirinya sendiri. Bermonolog ria.

'_Ya, kau sungguh mempesona Taehyung'_

Selalu narsis. Itulah Taehyung. Ia melihat jam dan bergegas mandi dan segera bersiap-siap. Sebelum pergi ia mengambil kamera yang ada di nakas sebelahnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar apartemennya dan berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya. Ia ingin memotret sesuatu yang cantik.

**Drrt** **Drrt**

"_Yeo__"

"..."

"Dijalan menuju kesana"

"..."

"Baik"

Taehyung segera berlari setelah menerima telepon itu. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Ia pun sontak membungkuk daan meminta maaf berulang kali.

"V?"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menemukan sosok yang sangat ia hindari. Jung Krystal.

"Benarkan, V_?" Taehyung masih menunduk.

"_atau harus ku panggil Kim Taehyung baru kau akan menjawab?"

Taehyung meremas ujung bajunya. Situasi ini. Ia sungguh tak menyukainya.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah tau V dan Taehyung itu satu orang yang sama. Tak usah berusaha menutupinya"

Krystal merendahkan kepalanya dan mencoba melihat wajah Taehyung dari bawah.

"_Wah_, ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Ku pikir kau sudah menghentikan hobi konyol mu itu. _Haah_, untung saja aku mengetahuinya lebih dulu waktu itu_"

"__hei_, kau sama sekali tak berniat merespon ya?"

Krystal menarik rambut Taehyung dengan kuat.

"Kalau di ajak bicara itu pandang matanya, bukankah kau dulu menyukai ku? Kenapa begitu sulit hanya untuk melakukan kontak mata? Padahal dulu kau selalu seperti _stalker_, menyebalkan"

Taehyung mencoba meraih sesuatu yang ada di genggaman Krystal.

"Kenapa? Kau mau _wig_ mu ini kembali?" Krystal melempar _wig_ itu ke atas pohon dan mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca.

**Drrt** **Drrt**

Taehyung mengabaikan telpon itu. Ia terlalu sibuk memahan air matanya.

"Jung Krystal. Tidak baik menghakimi seseorang secara sepihak"

**Deg**

'_Suara itu_'_

Krystal menunduk. Ia melirik Taehyung yang sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berdecih sebelum pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung melihat persis didepan matanya, disana ada Jungkook. Ia berbalik, memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak pergi. Namun baru satu langkah, ia melihat seseorang ada di hadapannya. Orang itu _Bae Irene_ terkejut mendapati mata Taehyung berair dengan _wig_ yang sudah tidak bertengger manis dikepalanya.

"Tae, ada apa dengan mu?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Jungkook, Irene meminta penjelasan dari mantannya itu namun di balas dengan gedikan bahu. Irene menarik nafas dalam dan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

"Tenanglah, Bae ada disini"

Jungkook melihat mantannya dan Taehyung pergi. Ia pun mengambil _wig_ _ashy_ _green_ sepinggang itu. Sekelebat potongan memori kecil berlalu lalang di otaknya.

"_Cross_ _dresser_ ya. Pantas aku merasa pernah melihat mu. Atau haruskah ku katakan bahwa aku sering melihatmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_All the sincerity_

_The remaining time_

H-6. Proyek yang di emban Taehyung sudah berjalan setengah. Hanya tinggal pemotretannya saja. Segala hal yang menyangkut konsep atau _angle_ sudah hampir 90%.

Taehyung membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerjasama timnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan bergegas pergi ke kantin untuk membeli kopi. Ia butuh kafein.

**Srek**

Taehyung menarik bangku dan mulai menyesap kopinya dengan mata tertutup, khidmat sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tae?"

Terkejut. Taehyung membuka mata dan hampir saja menyemburkan kopinya.

"_Heo___heojangnim_? Kenapa _heojangnim_ ada disini? Ini belum jam istirahat" Jungkook tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu"

Taehyung menunduk. Ia sangat menghindari Jungkook.

"Perempuan di bandara yang sudah menyentuh bagian _private_ ku, apa kau kenal?" Taehyung semakin menunduk.

"_Haha_, tidak apa, aku tidak menginginkan permintaan maaf lagi dari mu karena masalah itu"

Tehyung memberanikan diri menatap mata bulat Jungkook. Mata itu, mata yang sangat jernih. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi ia tidak mengingatnya.

"Maaf atas ketidaksengajaan saya waktu itu. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan mentraktir kopi. _Heojangnim_ suka cappucino?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia hanya suka Affogatto.

"Datanglah ke kafe 24/7 Plus di _Hongdae_ Sabtu ini jam 10 pagi, dan kau bisa mentraktir kopi kesukaan ku disana dan ada seduatu yang ingin ku berikan"

Jungkook bangun dan meninggalkan Taehyung dengan kebingungannya sendiri. Otaknya bertanya-tanya, kenapa harus disana?

"Oh ya, aku tak merasa terganggu dengan cara berpakaian mu"

**.**

**.**

Hari Sabtu sudah tiba. Taehyung bersiap-siap pergi ke _Hongdae_. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri. _Dress_ selutut dengan renda di area dadanya. Hari ini ia memakai _wig_ _rainbow_ dengan kuncir dua di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mirip _Lolly_. Cantik dan menggemaskan.

"_Heojangnim_"

Jungkook menoleh. Ia melihat dengan mata membola. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Taehyung akan benar-benar datang dengan tampilan seperti itu.

'_Cantik'_ batin Jungkook.

"_Ah_! Silakan duduk. Dan jangan panggil aku begitu saat diluar jam kerja. Aku tak nyaman. Panggil saja nama ku karena kau lebih tua 1 tahun, _hyung_"

"Apa boleh begitu? Ku rasa itu tidak so_"

"Tidak apa. Kau mau pesan apa _hyung_?"

"Aku ikut saja _heo__ Jungkook"

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia memanggil pelayan dan memesankan kopi kesukaannya.

"_Ah_, ini. Barang berharga mu yang tertinggal"

Taehyung mengernyit, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, benda apa itu? Ia tak pernah meninggalkan benda apa pun pada atasannya itu.

Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung membuka bingkisan itu dan tak disangka, isinya adalah _wig_ _ashy_ _green_ miliknya yang tempo hari dilempar oleh Krystal.

"Terimakasih, ini _wig_ kesayangan ku"

"Ya, aku tahu itu"

**Trek**

Kopi pesanan mereka datang. Taehyung menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Kopi dan es krim?

"Seperti ini _hyung_ cara meminumnya"

Jungkook menuangkan kopi espresso nya perlahan ke dalam gelas berisi es krim. Setelah melihat es krim itu bercampur dengan kopi, Jungkook menyerahkan gelasnya pada Taehyung.

"Minumlah. Rasakan baik-baik pahit dan manis yang berbaur jadi satu"

Taehyung menyambut baik gelas itu dan mencoba menyisipnya. Keningnya mengerut. Pahit tapi mencandu. Ia suka kopi ini.

"Suka sekali ya _hyung_ sampai langsung habis dalam satu putaran"

Jungkook memandangi wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum. Sungguh estetik.

**Deg**

"_Hehe_, maaf. Rasanya pahit tapi mulut ku tidak bisa berhenti menyisipnya. Luar biasa"

Jungkook teringat akan buah tangan yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _paper_ _bag_ yang satunya.

"Cobalah, _cake_ ini bisa jadi penawar pahit di mulut. Kau pasti akan menyukainya"

"_Ah_, tidak perlu"

"Aku sudah membelinya _hyung_"

Taehyung melihat wajah Jungkook yang penuh senyuman. _Yah_, tak salah juga menerimanya. _Toh_ ia juga menyukai cake yang satu itu.

"Selamat makan!"

Jungkook melihat cara makan Taehyung. Sudut bibirnya tertarik dan ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Makanlah bersama. Kau kan yang membelinya"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"Ayolah, sedikit saja"

Taehyung menyendokkan sebongkah cake itu dan ingin memberikan sendok itu pada Jungkook. Namun alih-alih mengambil, Jungkook malah membuka mulut. Sekalian saja Taehyung suapi.

"_Eum_, manis sekali"

**Deg**

_Would_ _you believe me even if I say I was afraid of everything?_

Taehyung tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Jungkook. Jungkook adalah orang ketiga yang Taehyung kenal yang sangat tidak menyukai makanan manis, terutama cake dengan _chocopologie_ ini. Tunggu. _Chocopologie_? Jungkook? Jeon?

"Aku tahu ini tak sopan, tapi darimana kau dapat _cake_ ini?"

Jungkook menunjukkan _paper_ _bag_ yang tertera nama dari toko pembuatnya.

"Habiskan _hyung_, aku tau kau menyukainya"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Taehyung meletakkan sendoknya.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Kau tau kan aku bertemu dengan mu saat kau sedang berpakaian seperti wanita"

Taehyung menunduk dan terdiam sekian lama.

"Maksud ku, kapan pertama kali kau melihat ku seperti perempuan?"

"_Ah_, kau sudah ingat rupanya _hyung_"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jungkook dan sedang memangku dagu dan tersenyum lurus kepadanya.

"Pertama aku melihat mu adalah saat masih duduk di _middle_ _school_, di ISB. Aku melihat mu yang selalu datang kesekolah dengan setelan feminin dan rambut yang dibiarkan panjang. _Ashy_ _green_. Rambut mu yang ku pikir asli ternyata hanyalah _wig_. Aku mengetahuinya saat kau tak sengaja melepas _wig_ mu setelah selesai olahraga di belakang gedung. Dan aku, Jeon Jungkook, adik tingkat mu, berpikir bahwa kau adalah perempuan tercantik saat itu. Tapi ternyata, kau sama seperti ku, laku-laki. Dulu aku sering menyapa mu dan mencoba mengajak mu bicara. Tapi kau terlalu pemalu_"

"_ Tak ku sangka, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertama ku"

**Deg**

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Ia melepas _wig_ nya dan menatap mata Jungkook. Ia tak peduli dengan pandangan orang sekitar. Ia lebih peduli pada apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Mata bulat mu, senyum kelinci mu, ketidaksukaan mu pada makanan manis, dan kau yang selalu memberi ku _chocopologie_, makanan kesukaan ku yang hanya 2 orang yang tau akan hal itu_"

Taehyung melihat senyum Jungkook yang masih betah bertengger manis disana, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah karena dapat dipastikan, Jungkook bisa melihat rona merah dipipinya.

**Deg**

"_Maaf aku baru menyadarinya kalau itu kau, maaf juga aku melupakan namamu, dan maaf karena aku tiba-tiba pindah dari Busan dan pergi ke Seoul"

"Tak apa _hyung_, aku juga belum lama menyadari bahwa itu adalah kau"

Taehyung tersenyum. Bola matanya bergerak melirik _cake_ tadi.

"Habis_"

"Jungkook, apa kau kenal dengan Bae Irene?"

"Bae Irene adalah mantan ku"

"Ku rasa ia masih menyukai mu, kemarin ia menceritakan semua tentang dirimu, ia tidak bisa diam seharian kemarin"

Jungkook tertawa, ia tahu Taehyung sedang mengalihkan topik. Dan lagi, pernyataan apa lagi itu?

"Bae Irene itu menyukai mu _hyung_. Kau tau, dulu ia memutuskan ku dengan alasan ia sudah menemukan yang baru, teman satu SMP nya dulu yang tak sengaja berjumpa kembali, pria bersurai coklat dengan wajah tampan dan juga ia seorang model. Dan ya, sekarang aku tau bahwa orang yang dimaksudnya adalah kau _hyung_"

"Aku?"

"Masih sama ya, tidak peka"

"Ti_tidak mungkin. Ia hanya teman satu SMP ku di tingkat akhir dan kami hanya bersahabat, tidak lebih. Lagipula aku tidak setampan kau"

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung. Ia mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan disana.

"Kau memang tidak setampan aku, tapi kau cantik _hyung_ dan aku menyukainya. Aku tidak peduli apa tanggapan orang juga tidak perduli kau mau berpakaian seperti apa. _Cross_ _dresser_ seperti mu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kau tahu _hyung_, itu yang selalu ku suka dari mu. Kau hebat_"

"_Aku menyukai mu, bagaimana pun penampilan mu"

_Your shine light on me_

_So we can move forward without fear_

**.**

**.**

Hari H. Pemotretan akan berlangsung dalam beberapa menit. Taehyung mengambil posisi untuk memdapatkan _angle_ yang pas.

**Ckrek** **Ckrek**

Banyak sekali foto yang di ambil. Sangat cantik dan memang mampu menojolkan warna merah sekalipun itu _monochrome_. Bila ada pengambilan gambar, tentu ada juga pengambilan video untuk _launching_ produk. Disana ada Taehyung yang menjadi modelnya, tapi tidak dalam balutan pakaian perempuan.

Jungkook, 30 menit yang lalu mengubah konsep terakhir. Ia menyarankan Taehyung untuk menjadi model video _launching_ produk. Awalnya Taehyung menolak, namun karena ini permintaan **CEO** langsung, ia mau tak mau harus menerimanya. Dan hasilnya? Jangan ditanya. Sungguh mempesona. Tampan dan cantik dalam satu waktu bersamaan.

Selepas _schedule_ itu, Jungkook mengajak Taehyung keluar. Ia membawanya ke area taman dekat sana.

"_Hyung_, kau belum memberi jawaban atas pernyataan ku tempo hari"

Taehyung menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya berpendar indah karena sapaan sinar matahari.

"Maaf Jungkook"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan tersenyum manis. Ia ditolak.

"Tidak apa _hyung_, santai saja_"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku maaf aku tidak bisa menolak mu"

Jungkook terkesima. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Serius _hyung_?"

"100% serius asal kau tak melarang ku menjadi model _cross_ _dresser_ seperti ini"

"_Haah_, padahal karir mu sebagai fotografer handal jauh lebih baik dari itu. Bagaimana kalau tidak dengan model?" Taehyung merengut.

"Itu artinya aku tidak bisa _cross_ _dresser_ lagi? _Cih_, Jeon Jungkook sialan"

"_Haha_, tentu tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka orang lain menikmati cantiknya rupa mu saat kau menjadi model _cross_ _dresser_ mereka. Ayolah _hyung_, itu tidak berat"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Ia sebenarnya kesal, tapi apa boleh buat, debaran sialannya itu jauh lebih penting daripada harus egois.

"Yasudah. Aku setuju"

_U & I_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cross dresser atau tidak pun tak masalah karena aku mencintai mu sudah sejak lama dan aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya -JK_

_Ya, terimakasih, kelinci gembul penguntit -TH_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hai! Apakabar kalian?**_

_**Ketemu lagi sama saya disini ^^**_

_**Saya sisipkan beberapa kalimat yang saya sukai dari lagu BTS Lights dan Magic Shop**_

_**Kalo kalian suka komen dan fav ya**_

_**See you next time**_


End file.
